Son of a Prime
by Smokes91
Summary: Sequel to "Family Mech". Optimus helps Sarflax become a Prime... But what will happen when Megatron and Starflax find out they're related?
1. Chapter 1

_I wasn't actually going to write a sequel… But I had so many viewers who wanted more… So here it is._

XXXXX

Optimus sat and watched as Ironhide tried to teach Starflax how to shoot. He had never wanted Flax to be a part of this war. He had lost his son once (and almost lost him a second time), and refused to lose him again. He chuckled as Flax missed yet another target.

He was glad to see Starflax getting to know the other autobots, after arriving at the base three orns ago (about six weeks). He was afraid that the youngling would be wary to meet his mechs, but he'd proven his old mech wrong. He had jumped to the chance to meet the autobots. Optimus remembered the day his son had met Ironhide… He was so excited.

XX Flashback XX

_Flax walked down the halls, right beside his father. "So… Who are we meeting next?" he asked cheerfully. _

_Optimus had to chuckle at the younglings attitude. It did surprise him that he was so excited. He had expected Starflax to refuse to meet the autobots… But was pleasantly surprised when Starflax asked about his mechs. "We are going to meet Ironhide" he replied, as he watched his son walk happily next to him. _

_Optimus couldn't quite believe how much Starflax had grown since the last time he'd seen him… But he also knew that Flax wasn't finished growing. He was the son of a Prime. Therefore he would become just as tall (if not taller) than his father. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts as they reached the weapons room door. He opened the door and led his son into the room. "Ironhide" he called, as Flax looked over some of the weapons._

_Ironhide walked from the firing range, and greeted his leader. "Good afternoon Prime, sir" he said, as he watched the youngling._

"_Good afternoon Ironhide" he replied politely. He then turned to the young mech. "Flax. What are you doing?" he asked, as the young mech looked over one gun in particular. _

_The youngling looked back at them, then back to the gun in front of him. "Just looking. This is an A-60 Fusion Cannon" he announced, impressing both his father and Ironhide. _

"_You know of this younglin'?" Ironhide asked, stepping forward._

"_Yeah. I know only two mechs on Cybertron ever received one. My father-The Prime. And Megatron-The High Lord Protector" he continued, which made Ironhide turn to his leader._

'Ya haven't told him yet have ya?' Ironhide asked.

'No. Not yet' Optimus replied.

'He has to know' Ironhide all but snapped.

'I am very well aware of that. But what am I to do? I can't just walked up to him, and tell him his uncle is the decepticon leader and our greatest enemy' Optimus replied calmly.

XXXXX

Optimus remembered that day. Yes he loved his son. Yes he'd do anything for is son. No, he didn't think his son was ready to know the truth about his uncle. He would tell him one day, when he thought Flax was ready. But would Flax ever except the fact that Megatron is his uncle? Optimus only hoped so.

Ironhide turned to Optimus, who in turn nodded. He weapons specialist turned back to the future Prime. "Alright. I think that's enough for one day" he announced, causing the younger mech to whine in disappointment.

Optimus chuckled a bit as the youngling handed the weapon back to Ironhide. "Hey. You're gettin' better younglin'" he praised, causing the youngling to smile.

Optimus led his son out the door and down the hall. He knew the youngling was due for a check-up, and nobody kept Ratchet waiting. "So where we going now?" Starflax asked, quite innocently.

"We're going to see Ratchet. You're due for a check-up… And Ratchet will not be happy if you miss it" he said, chuckling as he remembered a time he missed a check-up.

They walked to the med bay in relative silence, just their intakes could be heard. When they got to the med bay, Ratchet could be heard yelling at-Optimus could only guess-the twins. He opened the door and stepped in, closely. As they entered, Optimus' thoughts were confirmed. There sitting on one of the berths was the twins, both getting fixed after-what looks like-getting beaten up.

"What happened?" Optimus asked, looking at the two young twins.

Ratchet looked up to his leader and sighed. "They got a little go close to Sam while they were in a stupid mood… And Bumblebee didn't take it too well" the medic explained, while he continued to patch up the younger mechs.

The Prime nodded as he sat on a berth next to Starflax. "So what can I do for you?" he asked, as he continued to work.

"I'm actually here, as Starflax is due for a check-up" Prime answered, as he watched the medic finished patching the twins up.

"Alright. Get out of here, you two. And don't annoy Bee again" he ordered. With that, the twins shot out the door and down the hall as fast as their pedes could carry them.

Ratchet turned back to Optimus and Starflax. "Alright Flax. Come over here and lie down" he ordered gently, pointing to the berth the twins had just vacated.

Flax did what he was told, and lay on the berth. "You been feeling ok?" he asked, as he began to scan the young Prime-to-be.

"Yeah. For the most part" Flax answered, hoping Ratchet didn't pick up on the nervousness in his voice.

No such luck. "For the most part? Explain" Ratchet said, as he continued to scan the younglings systems.

He looked over to his father, and noticed that even he seemed curious about his health. "Well, every now and then I get this feeling. Like my systems are trying to fight something that isn't there… I've run self-diagnosis many times… But nothing ever comes up" he stated, which caused Ratchet to look up. Prime also looked at his son with curiosity clear in his optics.

Ratchet suddenly opened Starflax's and run a scan. He suddenly gasped, causing Prime suddenly jump up. "What? What's wrong?" Prime asked, hiding his fear rather well.

"Nothing's wrong, sir… But your son is, as they say, coming it his own" Ratchet replied, calming his leader. But the curios look on Optimus' face plates, meant he wanted more information. "It would appear that His Prime programming is beginning to take over" he announced, somewhat happily.

Optimus sat shocked for a moment, his son was slowly becoming the next Prime. He looked over to his son, who looked startled to hear his programming starting, but Optimus would be there for his son. "Are you alright Starflax?" he asked, as Flax sat up slowly. Flax closed his chest plates and nodded slowly. "Don't worry son. I'll help you through this… But you must know. You cannot fight who you are… You are a Prime" Optimus told his son proudly.

_XXXXX_

_Hope everyone liked the first chapter. Will try to update frequently… But I have like four stories going at once._

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So now that Starflax is becoming a Prime… How will he feel?_

XXXXX

Starflax sat on the berth, in near shock. He couldn't believe it. He had Prime programming? He knew he was a Prime's son… But never expected to get the Prime programming. He wasn't cut out to be Prime. He wasn't ready. He wasn't even leader material, let alone Prime material.

Optimus saw the shock on his son's face plates, and knew what to do. "You know, my father was Prime" he said, then turned his helm to meet his son's shocked face. "My father was Sentinel Prime. Trust me, when he told me about my programming… I didn't think I was cut out to be Prime. I didn't think, I was good enough. But he was there for me the entire time… And I will be there for you as well" he explained, placing a comforting servo on Flax's shoulder.

Flax relaxed under his father's servo. But he couldn't shake that feeling. "Why now?" he asked softly, not really expecting an answer.

But he got one anyway. "Sometimes the programming comes out late. Now that you're with Optimus. I'd say the programming picked now, so you can learn" Ratchet explained, gaining a nod of agreement from Optimus.

Flax looked down and felt a twinge in his spark, and sub-consciously fought back. Which he knew was the wrong thing, but he couldn't help it. "Don't fight it. The more you put it off, the longer it takes to integrate with your systems" Optimus said softly.

Prime knew his son would be wary at first… But he was with friends and family. The autobots would help him through this process. That's what family was for. "When did you find out about your programming?" Optimus was drawn from his thoughts.

He looked down at his son, and smiled. "I actually found out when I was about half your age. I was young… And scared. I had no idea what was happening. But father trained me, and helped me through the entire process… And that's exactly what we will do with you" Optimus explained, trying desperately to comfort his son.

Flax's helm shot straight up. "We?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

Optimus smiled at his son, and nodded. "Yes Flax. We. Myself and the autobots will help you through this. That's what family is for" he said, before wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "We will train you, the same way my father trained me" he announced, as Flax leaned further into his side.

"I love you dad" he said, before he yawned. He heard his father reply with an 'I love you too, son' before he slipped into recharge.

XXXXX

Flax awoke and noticed that he was no longer in the med bay. He was now in his own room, in his berth. He smiled as he realised his father must have brought him back here. He curled up on his side, and was about to slip back into recharge… Until. "Yo. Flax man… Get up" Skids yelled, as he and Mudflap bonded into his room

"Uhh. Gway" he slurred, sleepily. But that didn't stop the twin terrors. They kept pestering him, until he fell off the berth. "Hey. What was that for? I'm trying to recharge" he complained, as he stood up.

He didn't even get to the berth before a reply came from an unexpected source. "But you'll learn younglin'. Prime's can't recharge all day… Now get up" Ironhide said, as he walked into the room. It seemed everyone was against Starflax today.

"Oh. Mornin' Hide" Flax said, now facing the war veteran. "To what do I owe the pleasant visit this fine morning?" he asked, as he walked towards the black mech.

"Your father was unable to come get ya this mornin'. But requests that after ya hav' mornin' energon. We will begin your training" Ironhide explained, ushering the younger mech out of the room.

They walked to the rec room, and was greeted with nearly everyone autobot. "Hey Prime"

"I didn't know we had a second Prime"

"What's it like to be Prime?"

To say that Starflax felt crowded, was an understatement. "Alright. That's enough… Back. Off. All of ya!" Ironhide yelled, causing everyone to retreat… Very quickly. "Ya alright, younglin'?" he asked, placing a hand on Flax's shoulder.

Flax looked up at the larger mech. "Yeah. It's just… It's… Never mind" he sighed, before walking over to the energon dispenser.

Ironhide could tell there was something bothering the younger mech… And he wouldn't just ignore the signs. Something was on Flax's processor, and he was going to figure out what. He walked over to the younger mech, and forced him to turn around, so they were face-to-face. "Alright. What's on ya processor? And don't say nothing, ya can't fool me" he said.

Flax opened his mouth to retaliate… But closed it again. He realised that the taller mech was right… He couldn't fool the old war veteran. He walked over to an unoccupied table, and sat down. Ironhide soon followed suit. He looked up at the black mech, and sighed sadly. "Ironhide… Do you think I've got what it takes to be a Prime?" he asked, catching Ironhide completely by surprise.

Ironhide didn't know what to say, the youngling was doubting himself. He knew he had to say something. He looked deep into the youngling's optics. "Flax, it doesn't matter what I think. Although, to answer your question… Yes. I know you can do it. But ya hav' to believe in yourself" he said, causing the younger to nod.

He knew Ironhide was right. He was the son of a Prime for primus sake. He had it in him. He just had to learn to use it properly. As if on cue, Optimus walked through the doors. He walked up to Starflax, and sat down. "You ready, son?" he asked softly. He didn't want to make Flax uncomfortable in any way. Flax nodded, which caused the Prime to smile.

XXXXX

_Training begins. Does Flax believe in himself? Does he have what it takes? You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?_

_**TBC**_


End file.
